Cootie Shots
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: What if a Rowdyruff boy didnt get his cootie shot? Blossom X Brick, Bubbles X Boomer,and Buttercup X Butch. Read and review. I made a forum if you're interested.
1. Unexpected Death

Brick, Boomer, and Butch, The Rowdyruff Boys, were flying through Townsville trying to think of something to do. They had just gotten they're cootie shots so The Powerpuff Girl's kisses wouldn't kill them.

"I know lets see who can throw a car the furthest!" Butch said exited

"Ok I'll go first" Brick picked up a car and flung it 35 feet away from them, but not without causing a lot of destruction.

"Not bad" Boomer said while picking up a car "But watch this" He threw it 34 feet away from, and caused just as much damage as Brick.

"My turn" Butch picked up a car, and threw it. It went at least 50 feet away from them until it was caught and put softly on the ground by Buttercup.

"Put down the cars boys" Blossom said flying to Buttercups side.

"Great the Powerpuff Girls are here to ruin our fun" Brick said

"Why can't you ever let us have fun?" Boomer asked

"Because it's what you do to have fun is wrong" Blossom answered

"What ever lets just get this over with" Butch said before they all got ready to fight. They flew at there counterparts and attacked each other. It was the same as it was the last time, they were evenly matched. Realizing that they weren't getting anywhere Blossom flew to her sisters and spoke to them.

"This isn't working; we have to use our secret weapon"

"Come on kissing that Butch guy once was already disgusting enough!" Buttercup said disgusted

"We have no choice, let's go girls" Blossom and her sisters flew at the Rowdyruff boys.

"This is it" Boomer said

Boomer tried to strike Bubbles when she reached him, but she was too quick and planted a kiss on him.

Butch on the other hand, managed to punch Buttercup in the face two times but that didn't stop her from kissing him.

Brick, surprisingly, was backing away from Blossom and seemed…afraid "Get away from me Blossom!"

"Dude what's wrong with you?!" Butch yelled more then he asked

"I don't want her to kiss me!"

"Why not you got your cootie shot?!"

Flashback…

Butch was getting his shot, Boomer already had his and Brick was waiting for his. Getting a shot seemed easy, even Boomer could do it, but Brick had a problem. He was terrified of needles. Brick was trying to think of a way to get out of getting his shot.

"Hey dude" Boomer said walking up to Brick with his lollipop in his mouth

Brick got an idea "Boomer" Brick grabbed him and started beating him up.

"Dude what's your problem!?!?"

Brick knocked him out with one hard punch in the head, and then he switched their clothes so he looked like Boomer, and Boomer looked like him.

"Perfect" Brick ran out of there

End of flashback

"Um…" Before Brick could say anything Blossom gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He was surprised for one second, and in the next he exploded.

"BRICK!!!!" Boomer and Butch yelled. Boomer was looking, but started crying seconds later. Butch had tears in his eyes but wasn't crying.

The girls just stared in confusion, not sure what was going on?


	2. Revenge

Boomer and Butch were floating above the house of the Powerpuff girls. They wanted revenge on them for killing Brick, even though it may have been his fault for not getting his cootie shot.

"Ok let's do this." Butch said

"Wait we don't have a plan."

"Yes we do, we go in and kill everyone then leave."

Boomer nodded then they both burst through the roof into the girl's room and started destroying everything.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bubbles came in after they heard all of the destruction. "What's going on?!" Blossom asked after she saw what was happening.

"There they are!!" Butch said before him and Boomer jumped on them and started brutally attacking them.

The girls were overwhelmed by how powerful the two boys were. They were all knocked unconscious eventually.

"Ok now let's finish them off." Butch walked to them but stopped when he heard a beeping sound. "What's that?"

Boomer and Butch looked around until they both saw a bomb set to explode in two seconds. "Oh shi-"The bomb exploded destroying the entire house and killing everyone in it.

Outside of the house Him was watching the whole thing. "It looks like my bomb has successfully destroyed the Powerpuff girls. That will teach them not to DESTROY ONE OF MY CREATIONS!!!" He turned around and started going back to his world. "The other two boys will be happy to know that the Powerpuff girls are finally dead." Him said not knowing that he killed the boys two.


	3. Afterlife

In heaven…

"I can't believe the Rowdyruff boys killed us!!!" Buttercup yelled. She was talking to her sisters about how they died after Butch and Boomer came to kill them.

"Yeah. I can't believe they actually came to our house." Bubbles said.

"Whatever right now I wish I could kill both of them!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No!!! In fact it's not harsh enough!"

Blossom flew over to them and spoke. "There's no need to kill them because I think they died too."

"What?" Bubbles and Buttercup both said.

"Our house exploded a little bit after we were knocked unconscious. There's no way Butch and Boomer could have escaped in time."

Buttercup and Bubbles thought for a moment before Bubbles said. "Hey you're right."

"Then who killed us?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know but whoever did it is must be the most evil person in existence."

In hell…

"THIS SUCKS SO MUCH!!!!!" Butch yelled as loud as he could.

"I know it does but there's nothing we can do so calm down!!!" Brick yelled back.

"How can I calm down?!?! This place is terrible!!! It's always burning hot, and they don't let you do anything fun, and they torture you!!"

"I know this place is terrible but we knew we were gonna come here when we died!!"

"I didn't know it would be this bad!!!"

"Dude…its hell…what did you expect?"

"I thought it would be a cool place where you and every other villain that died would be able to hang out and talk about what they did to go to hell."

Brick gave him the "Wtf" look. "Well you were dead wrong!"

"This place sucks eggs, it sucks trees it even sucks my-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING SO MUCH!?!!?"

Butch and Brick turned to see Boomer.

"EVER SINCE WE CAME HERE ALL YOU'VE DONE IS ARGUE!!! WHEN WE WERE ALIVE WE DIDN'T ARGUE THIS MUCH!!!! WE USED TO HAVE FUN TOGETHER MAKING OTHER PEOPLE SUFFER!!! BUT NOW WE ACT AS IF WE HATE EACH OTHER!!!" Boomer flew as far away as he could and if you looked closely you could see a few tears.

Butch and Brick looked at each other.

"You know…he's kind of right." Brick said looking down.

"Yeah…"

"We shouldn't be arguing that's the last thing we need right now."

"I guess…"

"Butch…I'm….s-sorry…"

Butch looked at his brother. "…That's the first time you've ever apologized for anything."

"I know."

"I'm sorry too."

"If we wan to survive hell we're going to have to work together."

"Right so let's try not to argue any more."

"Alright." Brick hesitated before giving Butch a hug.

Butch was surprised but decided to just hug him back.

"We will get through this…somehow."


	4. Deal

In heaven…again…

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting together trying to thing of something to do.

"Heaven isn't as good as I thought it would be…" Buttercup said.

"I know." Blossom said.

They all went silent again. They had been like that for about an hour, none of them knew what to do. Just before the silent made them go insane a light appear in front of them. Before they could say anything a beautiful angel appeared in front of them. She had snow white hair and eyes, and she wore a white robe with a black horizontal line across the middle. "Hello."

None of them knew what to say so they just stared.

"I heard you don't think heaven is that good and you want to go home…am I correct?"

Blossom just nodded and continued to stare.

"Then I will send you home." She snapped her fingers and there was a big flash that blinded them then they all suddenly blacked out.

In hell…again…

Boomer, Brick, and Butch were sitting at the edge of a cliff throwing rocks into the lava below them. It was the only thing you could do in hell that wasn't a complete waste of time.

"What's that?" Butch pointed at something sticking out of the lava.

"I don't know it looks like a horn." Brick responded

After Brick finished a giant demon came out of the lava. "Brick, Butch, and Boomer I am here because I have a deal for you."

"What deal?" They all asked.

"I will let you go back to your pathetic world if you can get the Powerpuff Girls to fall in love with you."

"WHAT!? NO WAY!!! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!" They all shouted.

"It's a deal, oh and if you cant get them to love you I will send you to the worst part of hell where you will be tortured all day everyday forever."

They just looked at the demon. None of them wanted to be tortured like that, so they just nodded in agreement.

"Good…" Black smoke appeared out of nowhere and without any kind of warning they were knocked unconscious by something.

To be continued apparently


	5. Alive Again

The sun was shining down on Townsville and everyone was in a good mood. There were kids playing and other nice stuff that isn't worth talking about. Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup were asleep on the floor in their living room. They had been like that for about an hour. Finally Blossom woke up and looked around to see that she was at her house.

"Hey…we're home." Blossom quickly woke up her sisters. "Bubbles, Buttercup look we're back at our house!"

"We are!?" Buttercup stood up and observed everything around her. "We are."

"That angel really sent us back home?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," Blossom said. "Oh my god the Professor still thinks we're dead!!!"

"Oh yeah," Buttercup remembered. "Hey wait…how can we be in our house? I thought it exploded."

Blossom thought about it until the Professor came in.

"Hey girls I was looking for you, it's almost lunch time so tell me what you want to eat when you know." He walked into his lab and closed the door.

They were all confused.

"Why didn't he say anything about us being dead? I mean we were gone for like two days." Buttercup said.

Blossom thought about it. "Maybe the angel also sent us back in time so it's like we were never gone."

"Wow." Bubbles said.

"Well we should probably go tell the professor what we want to eat." After Blossom said that they flew to the lab.

On top of the tallest building in the city…

The Rowdyruff boys were unconscious. Brick was in the center, Butch was close to some unimportant door, and Boomer was close to the edge of the building. None of them were showing any signs of waking up soon…until Boomer started rolling closer to the edge. Just before he fell, he slowly opened his eyes.  
"AAHH!!!!!" He jumped away from the edge and accidently landed on Butch waking him up immediately.

"DUDE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!" He punched Boomer right in the face and almost knocked him off the building.

By that time Brick had already woken up. "Guys quit messing around!"

"Fine." Boomer said.

"Whatever." Butch said.

Brick stood up then remembered what had happened earlier. "Hey wait a minute we're alive again!"

Boomer and Butch then remembered. "You're right." They both said.

"This is awesome!!" Brick jumped in the air and was obviously exited.

"Yeah it's great!" Butch did the same as Brick.

"Yeah awesome." Boomer did the same as Butch but stopped when he remembered something. "Wait Brick didn't the demon that brought us back to life tell us that we have to get the Powerpuff Girls to fall in love with us or else we'll go to a worse part of hell?"

"Yeah but I don't give a crud." Brick started floating. "Now let's go back to Him's place."

"But Brick maybe we should take what the demon said seriously."

"Maybe you should shut up."

"Yeah." Butch punched Boomer and made him fall off the building."

"OH MY GOD I'M FALLING!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!! MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!!!! GOD I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN EVIL ALL THIS TIME, AND I'M SORRY I'M ALWAYS MEAN TO EVERYONE, AND I'M SORRY THAT EVERY SATERDAY MORNING I GO TO THE FANCIEST RESTRERANT IN TOWN AND SPIT IN THE FOOD!!!!!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Dude you can fly."

"Oh yeah Boomer floated back up to them."

"Ok boys lets go to home." They all flew off, Butch and Brick not caring about the deal with the…demon, but Boomer was worried.


	6. Scars

The Rowdyruff Boys were walking. They were going to the arcade to play some games. They had completely forgotten about the demon they made the deal with. Everyone who saw them quickly ran and hid, but they didn't care.

"Why are we walking?" Butch finally asked.

"Because its great exercise." Boomer said.

"We don't need exercise!" Brick said. "We're super humans!"

"Yeah but even super human have to exercise once and a while."

"That's stupid!" Butch said.

"It won't seem stupid when you get twice as strong from walking." Boomer replied.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Walking may help you get a little stronger but twice as strong? Not possible."

They stayed silent until they made it to the arcade. As soon as they walked in everyone fled. They split stole a bunch of quarters and split up to play different games. Boomer played his game for forty five minutes before he walked over to Brick's game.

"What's wrong Boomer? Did you lose already?"

"No…yes."

"Wow that's a new record for losing quickly. Congratulations Boomer." Brick gave him a pat on the back which just made him angry.

Butch ran over to both of them. "My stupid game broke just because I started punching it! Man these people are cheap!"

Brick chuckled. "You guys are such losers. I'll show you how to play a game correctly." Brick continued playing his game. He was five hundred points away from they high score when, suddenly, the game exploded and the three of them were sent into the wall. After they opened their eyes they saw that last person they expected to see…the demon.

"Oh cuss word" Brick said.

The demon walked over to them. "So you think my deal is no big deal eh?" He slammed them all into a nearby game. "You think I was kidding?!" He slammed them into another game. "You think I'm all talk?!?!" Hr breathed fire on all of them. "Well if you do think that I'm gonna change things up a bit." He snapped his fingers and the three kids all got scars on their arms. "For every day you haven't gotten the girls to love you those scars will get larger and more painful, until you finally die and go to the worst part of hell imaginable." He kneeled and looked at all of them. "You have ten days until you die, so you better get started." He vanished into thin air.

The Rowdyruffs struggled to get up.

Brick looked over at Butch and Boomer. "We are soooo screwed."


	7. Day 1: Charm

The Rowdyruff boys were all walking down the street. They were going to the Powerpuff Girl's house to get them to fall in love with them. As much as they hated it, they had to so they could live. After the demon vanished and left them at the arcade, they went home and looked at there scars. They were already pretty big and they didn't want them to get any worse, so they decided to at least try.

"This sucks worse then hell!" Brick yelled.

"If that was true we would have just stayed in hell." Boomer said, only to get slapped by Brick.

"You guys have it easy," Butch said. "You got the nice puffs, but I had to get the mean one."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Butch would you really want a puff that would be all girly and kissy?"

"If it would be easy to get her to like me then hell yes!"

"How are we gonna do this Brick?" Boomer asked.

"Easy, we're gonna use the old Rowdyruff charm."

"You mean our ability to scare a person stiff with a single glare." Butch teased.

"No! Now isn't the time for jokes, for once we have to be serious! We're the Rowdyruff Boys we can do anything we want to!"

"Yeah!" Boomer said.

"What ever dudes I just want to get this over with." Butch said as they arrived at the Powerpuff Girl's house."

"Ok boys, watch and learn." Brick walked to the door and knocked on it.

Lucky for him Blossom opened the door. "Who is i-BRICK!?!?"

"Hey babe, how about you and me go and see a movie?" He said with a smirk.

"What?!"

"You and me babe." He moved closer. Their lips were just inches apart.

By instinct Blossom gave him a hard slap which made him stumble. "Nice try Brick, but I'm not falling for any of your tricks!!!" She slammed the door right in his face.

Brick walked back to his brothers, who were laughing uncontrollably. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it was!" Butch said trying to suppress his laughter. "You got pimp slapped!"

Brick was about to pimp slap his brother.

"Your turn Boomer." Butch said stopping Brick.

"I don't know if I can do this…"

"Of course you can." Butch put his hand on Boomer's shoulder. "I'll be waiting right here when you come back, and if anything bad happened I'll take care of it."

"You will?" Boomer smiled.

"No but if you don't go I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you!!!"

Boomer gulped and flew to the door and rang the door bell.

Luckily Bubbles opened the door, and when she saw him her eyes widened.

"Um…hey…baby…do you…want to go… do something?"

Bubbles stood there staring at him for a second before she panicked. "PROFESSOR!!!! THERE'S A ROWDYRUFF BOY HERE AND HE WANTS ME TO GO WITH HIM!!!!!!"

Boomer was the next to panic, and he flew back to his brother and hid in a bush with them.

"Dude that was pathetic." Brick said.

"You weren't any better!"

"Yes I was I didn't run away I kept going until she slammed the door!"

"It wasn't my fault I ran away, the Professor was coming and I couldn't let him see me!"

"You're such an idiot, you've always been one. You'll never be as cool as m-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!" Butch yelled, silencing the two. "Good, now I'm going to show you how it's done." He walked over to the door and started banging it with all of his strength. It made a loud noise that could be heard about a mile away.

After a few seconds Buttercup answered. "WHO THE HECK IS IT?!?!" She was very surprised to see Butch standing there with a smirk. "What the!?"

He quickly rapped his arms around her waist. "Hey Buttercup, I've been thinking about you. Why don't we go back to my place and have a little fun?"

Buttercup had a surprised look on her face, but her eyes were soon filled with anger. She punched him in the gut and then kicked him twenty feet away.

Butch hit the ground hard and just laid there, he could hear Buttercup yelling at him.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE!!!!!!!" She slammed the door even harder then Blossom had.

Butch stood up and walked to his brothers.

"It's ok Butch," Boomer said. "I'm here for you."

Butch just looked at him with hatred.

"…Not!" He and Brick burst into laughter.

"What ever lets just go home." Butch and his brothers ascended into the air and headed home. They didn't know how they were gonna get the girls to like them, but they did know the Rowdyruff charm wasn't enough.

To be continued…


	8. Day 2: Gifts

"This isn't gonna work!" Boomer yelled. He and his brothers were flying to the mall. They were planning on getting gifts for the girls so they would like them. Brick and Butch thought it was genius, but Boomer thought it was stupid.

"Shut up! Yes it will!" Brick yelled back.

"We don't even know what they like!"

"Well Blossom is a know-it-all so I'll get her something that a know-it-all would want."

"What about Bubbles, what does she like?"

"She likes pets I guess."

Boomer thought about it for a while.

"What about Buttercup?" Butch asked.

"Well," Brick thought. "I don't know just get her a football or something."

Butch would have said something, but he didn't when he saw the mall in the distance. They landed in front of the main entrance.

"Ok when we go in there everyone is gonna freak out." Boomer said.

"Yeah who cares?" Brick said.

"What if someone calls the Powerpuff girls?"

"…Damn it. How are we supposed to get the gifts without someone calling the girls?"

Boomer looked at the sky and thought. "We're just going to have to not act evil."

"No way!" Brick crossed his arms.

"If we don't we'll die in nine days."

Brick looked down at the ground. "Fine….the things I do for life." He and his brothers walked in and as soon as someone saw them everyone panicked.

"Everyone." Butch said, only to be ignored. "Listen!" He was still ignored. "WILL YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME!?!?!"

Everyone stopped panicking and looked at him.

"We're not going to be evil today; we just want to buy some things ok?"

The people discussed it with each other for a moment, before they all went back to what ever they were doing.

"Alright lets split up." Brick said, and then they all flew off in different directions. Brick flew to what he calls the "Nerd Section." Boomer flew to the pet area, and Butch flew to the sports area.

Brick was browsing everything, looking for something Blossom would like, even though in his eyes it was all useless. "Why does Blossom like this stuff?! It all sucks!"He didn't really know what he was looking at, but he knew he would never need to use it.

Boomer was looking at cats and dogs. He figured Bubbles would want one of those. "I think I'll get her a cat." He picked up a cat and immediately thought it was cute, but when he tried to pet it, it scratched his arm. "Ouch!!" He through the cat on the ground and it ran off in a random direction. "I'm not getting her a cat! They're mean!!"

Butch was in the sports area looking at basketballs. He could get her anything sporty and she would most likely like it, but he wanted it to be extraordinary. "Basketballs aren't cool enough, Baseballs suck, Tennis balls are just stupid, and soccer balls are a different kind of stupid." Butch was about to start searching again, but he got an idea. He ran out of the sports area and started looking for something else.

An hour later the boys met up at the main entrance with bags in there hands.

"This is definitely gonna work!" Boomer said happily.

"Now you think it is." Brick said.

"Yeah I found this amazing pet."

"And its in a bag?"

"Yeah."

Brick was going to question him, but he saw Butch arrive without a bag. "Dude where's your bag?"

"I didn't get a bag, I got something amazing and you'll see what it is soon."

Boomer and Brick just shrugged and they all flew to the park. They knew the girls were going there that day because Brick did some…spying.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were playing on the swings. They stopped when the saw the boys walking to them.

"What do you guys want?" Blossom asked, while scowling.

Brick walked over to her. "I got you a gift to show you that I like you."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "What ever just show it to me so you can leave."

Brick reached into his bag, and pulled out a calculator. "Here it is."

Blossom stared at it. "A calculator? I already have one, and even if I didn't I wouldn't except one from you."

"Why not?"

"Because its obviously part of some kind of crazy plan to destroy us." Blossom stood up and walked away from them.

"Why you gotta be like that babe?" He asked but Blossom just ignored him.

Boomer went to Bubbles. "I got you something really cool."

Bubbles curiously looked at his bag while he reached his hand into it.

He pulled out a tarantula. "Do you like it?"

Bubbles screamed and flew over to Blossom crying.

"Look what you did?!" Blossom said.

Boomer sadly walked back to his brothers.

Butch walked to Buttercup with a smirk.

"You got me a gift too didn't you?"

"You know it."

She sighed. "Fine let's see what you got me."

Butch smirked even more. "I got you the most amazing gift in the world." He glanced at his brothers then looked back at her. "Me." Butch ripped his shirt off and the words "I love you." Were spray painted on his chest.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Buttercup's eyes were widened, and she backed up as Butch walked closer to her. She was suddenly filled with anger and punched him so hard he went into a car.

Butch groaned and looked at her.

"YOU'RE A FREAK BUTCH, AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL BUST YOUR SKULL!!!" Buttercup flew out of there and her sisters followed.

Butch stood up and saw his brothers walking to him and laughing really hard. He didn't have anything to say.

"Butch what he hell was that?!?!" Brick asked, still laughing.

"That was sick!!!" Boomer said.

Butch just walked away.

"Hey dude you should wash that paint off!" Brick teased.

"I'll wash it off then I'm good and ready to!"

"Whatever dude."

Butch groaned. "After I impacted that car the scar on my back started burning. "

"Sucks for you." Brick laughed.

Butch flew away and his brothers soon followed. They went to Him's world and Butch quickly flew to Him, he was in his usual chair. "Him can I ask you something?"

Him looked down at the words on Butch's chest. "Oh Butch I had no idea you felt that way."

"What?"

"I know what you want to ask me."

"Yeah I just wanted to get this thing off my back."

Him giggled.

"It burns like hell!"

He giggled more. "I'm flattered by this but I like you in a father, son kind of way."

"What? Well can you help me?"

"No I cant."

"Come on man I need it!!"

"I'm sorry…you can ask princess, she might like you."

Butch thought. "Princess Morebucks. She's rich so maybe she can help me. Ok I'll ask her." He walked back to his brothers who were rolling on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You can be such a moron sometimes!!!" Brick said while laughing uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Him thought you wanted to be his boyfriend!"

"Wha?!" Butch stopped and remembered the words on his chest. He was suddenly filled with embarrassment. He flew out of there to find a place where he could be alone. His brothers just kept laughing even though he was gone.

To be continued…


	9. Day 3: Stalk

Brick, Butch, and Boomer were all flying through the air. They were trying to think of a way to get the girls to like them, since their last attempt was a complete failure. Brick's failure wasn't as bad as his brother's; Boomer scared Bubbles to death with a spider, and Butch thought Buttercup would like to see the words "I love you" written on his bare chest, but he was dead wrong. Brick, on the other hand, didn't offend Blossom in any way; she just didn't like what he got her.

"We're going to hell again, I just know it." Boomer said.

"Don't say that! We're not going to hell!" Brick yelled.

"Yes we are! We can't get the girls to love us, its impossible."

Brick slapped his brother as hard as he could. "We can't just give up! Do you want to go to hell?"

Boomer rubbed his face. "If you're not there then yes."

Brick was about to slap Boomer again when he got an Idea. "I know! Since we don't know how to get them to like us, we can watch them so we can find out how to."

"You me stalk them?" Boomer asked.

"Yes Boomer I do."

"Oh, cool."

Brick and his brothers flew to the girl's house and waited for them to come out. They were hiding in the same bush they hid in when they tried to use the "Rowdyruff charm".

"When are they going to come out?" Boomer asked.

"They'll come out when they come out." Brick said. "But I just hope it's soon."

The door to the girl's house finally opened and Bubbles and Blossom came out. Buttercup didn't come out yet. Blossom and Bubbles started talking about stuff that wasn't important to the boys.

"This is boring." Brick said.

"Yeah," Boomer said. "But we're supposed to be figuring out what they like, so if this is the kind of stuff they like then we should pay attention."

Brick wanted to argue but he knew Boomer was right for once, so he just listened to the girl's conversation.

"Yesterday when I was flying I saw this cute cat!" Bubbles said. "It had white fur and was kind of small. I wish I had a cat, if only Boomer got me a cat instead of a scary spider."

Boomer was upset about what she said. He had thought about getting her a cat, but he thought that cats were mean since the one he picked up scratched him.

"Yeah," Blossom said. "And if only Brick got me something better then a calculator. He may be my enemy, but that doesn't mean I won't accept a good gift from him even if I will eventually destroy him."

Brick was angered by that. She was willing to use him just for his gifts if she had the chance to, and she would still destroy him later on. He glared at her as she continued to speak.

"I still don't know why he would get me a gift. It could be part of some kind of plan, but he seems serious. I know he can't have feelings for me, other then hatred, but it feels like he does. It's disgusting."

Her last sentence almost made Brick jump at her and beat the hell out of her. She thinks him having feelings for her is disgusting. In his eyes that's… disgusting.

Bubbles walked close to the bush, not noticing the boys. "I know. You and Brick are complete opposites; you could never be anything more then enemies."

"That's obvious. What about you and Boomer?"

"Boomer is gross! He likes spiders and bugs and other things that are just…DISGUSTING!!!"

Boomer's feelings were hurt when he heard that, but he just continued to watch.

"Yeah I guess he is gross," Blossom walked to her sister. "Hey Bubbles, what do you think about Buttercup and Butch?"

They remained silent for a moment then both burst into laughter.

"Yeah right!" Bubbles said. "Butch and Buttercup could never like each other!"

"I know! I feel stupid for asking."

Buttercup finally came out and saw her sisters laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They both quickly said.

"Ok…anyway I think today we should fly to the…wait…Do I smell paint?"

Bubbles and Blossom looked around.

Brick and Boomer instantly looked at Butch.

"What?" he asked.

Brick lifted his brother's shirt and saw the words "I love you" were still on his chest. "Dude…what the hell?"

"…It's permanent!"

"Yeah…this is the first time I've ever wanted to pimp slap you."

Buttercup followed to smell to the bush and saw the boys. She looked at Butch who just looked back at her with and angry expression on his face. She lifted his shirt and saw the words.

"I may as well not wear a shirt if everyone is going to lift it."

"You didn't wash this off!?!?" Buttercup asked.

"It's permanent!!!"

"That's disgusting!!!!!"

"Come on I know you like it!" Butch came out of the bush and took his shirt off. "I know you like the love!"

"Get away from me!!!"

Butch walked closer to her. "No!!! I want you to look at my chest!!"

Buttercup backed away. "NO!"

"Look at it Buttercup!! LOOK AT IT!!!" Butch was walking to her with this crazy smirk on his face.

Buttercup went to her sisters, who had been watching the whole time surprised, and grabbed them and flew out of there. She thought Butch had finally gone insane.

"COME BACK HERE BUTTERCUP!!! COME BACK AND LOOK AT IT!!!!! LOOK AT IT!!!!!!! LOOK AT IT!!!!!!!" Butch kept repeating that until he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around and saw a police officer right behind him. "…I know this looks bad…but I don't care!!!" Butch flew off and his brothers followed him.

"Dude…what was that???" Brick asked.

Butch didn't answer him he just continued to fly. He didn't even bother to put a shirt on; he didn't care if anyone saw his chest.

Brick whispered to Boomer. "Keep an eye on Butch; I think he's finally gone insane."

Boomer nodded and they all flew back to Him's world.

To be continued…


	10. Day 4: Serenade

"This is really starting to suck!" Brick said, as he walked down the street with his brothers. They had no idea what to do next, the girls still hated them. "And Butch, What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know… "

"When you want to get a girl to like you, you don't go to them and tell them to look at your bare chest!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?!?!"

"Anything would be better then that!!!"

"Whatever it's not the end of the world!"

Brick got in front of his brother. "IT WILL BE THE END OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL!!!"

Butch just walked around him.

"You don't have to yell at him." Boomer said.

"Yes I do! He's acting like a freak!"

Boomer didn't respond. Brick was right, Butch was acting like a freak, but he still didn't see any reason to yell at him about it.

Brick continued walking, but stopped when he got a crazy idea. He smiled very evilly.

"Brick?" Boomer said. "What's with that look?"

Brick looked at Boomer, making him take a step back. "I know how to get the girls to like us."

"How???" Boomer and Butch asked. Butch was a few feet behind Brick.

"Serenade."

Boomer and Butch were surprised about what their brother had suggested.

"It has to work, its fool proof."

Butch finally spoke. "There's no way I'm singing to them!"

"Me neither!" Boomer said.

"You can't be serious!" Brick said. "This might be the only way to get them to love us!"

"I don't care! I would rather burn in hell then sing to Buttercup." Butch said.

Brick didn't know what to say.

Boomer walked to Butch's side. "We're not doing it."

"…FINE THEN!!!!" Brick yelled, surprising his brothers. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT THEN I'LL DO IT ALONE!!! AND I'LL BE LAUGHING WHILE YOU'RE IN HELL AND I'M AT HOME WITH MY ARMS AROUND BLOSSOM!!!" Brick quickly flew off to prepare for what he was going to do.

Boomer and Butch were shocked for a moment, and then they just shrugged and walked off.

Brick went to the mall and burst through the door. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, WHERE CAN I FIND THE COOLEST GUITAR IN THIS WHOLE BUILDING?!?!?!"

Everyone pointed to the other side of the mall, and Brick flew in that direction. When he got to the instruments, he saw it. It was the coolest guitar in existence, or at least that's what he thought. He picked it up and flew out of the mall.

By the time Brick left the mall, Butch and Boomer were sitting on a bench talking about what they should do next.

"Butch, girls like honesty. You can't just tell them a bunch of lies and expect them to love you."

"What if they don't know I lied?"

"What if she asks you about the lie? Then what?"

"Then I just lie again."

Boomer sighed. "Butch you can't be in a relationship that revolves around lies, it's not right."

"Well if I can't lie then what can I do!?"

"Tell her the truth, tell her you love her."

"But I don't love Buttercup! I'm only doing this so I won't die! I've been lying to her since day one!"

Boomer thought. "Well in that case, we can lie as much as we won't."

"Good."

"And I have an idea that will require a lot of lying."

Butch smirked. "Let me hear it."

Boomer whispered into Butch's ear.

"That's genius!"

"Yup."

"Wow Boomer, I guess you aren't a complete idiot."

"Yeah." Boomer smiled.

"And I like when you get all devious like that."

"I'm a Rowdyruff Boy; I'm supposed to be like that."

"Well you're only like that five percent of the time."

Boomer's smile faded. "Yeah, let's just do this."

In front of the Powerpuff Girl's house, Brick was standing there with a guitar and a boom box. "I really hope this works." He picked up a rock and through it at the window. It broke right through, and he heard it break something in the house.

After a few seconds, Blossom stuck her head out the window. "Who's out there?!?!"

Brick cleared his throat and took out a microphone. "This is for you babe…" He turned on the boom box and it started playing "What I'm made of" by Crush 40. After a moment of music, Brick sang. "I don't care for what you're thinking  
as you turn to me  
because what I have in my two hands  
is enough to set me free.  
(Set me free)

I can fight the feeling  
to resist it overtime.  
But when it's just too much to take  
you sneak up from behind

Is it me?  
You say ... you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm  
Here for...Here for."

Blossom stared with her eyes widened as much as they could be. She was completely shocked.

While Brick was singing, Butch and Boomer were sneaking to the door.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Butch asked. "He's supposed to be singing a love song!!"

"Maybe he thought this would be cooler."

"Whatever I'm glad we're sneaking into their house instead. Its better then looking like a fool."

Boomer chucked. "Once we're inside, we'll have to tell our counterparts a bunch of lies about coming here just to see them stuff."

"Ok." They both went inside; the door was unlocked for some reason. They were lucky; Buttercup and Bubbles were both in different rooms. Bubbles was in the kitchen and Buttercup was in the bathroom.

"Here I go." Boomer walked into the kitchen and saw Bubbles, she gasped when she saw him. "Wait, don't be afraid Bubbles. I came here to see you because…I miss you. The reason why I've been giving you gifts and stalking you is because…I love you." He said, lying.

Bubbles was surprised by what he said. "I-is that true???"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me???"

Boomer sighed. "It will take a while to explain it, so let's go have a seat on the couch." Boomer extended his hand for her to take.

Bubbles hesitated before taking it. "Ok…" They both made their way to the couch.

Butch was standing in front of the bathroom door waiting for Buttercup to come out. "Come on Buttercup, what's taking so long?" He whispered to himself. "I need you to come out so I can get you to love me so I won't have to go to hell." Butch looked at his watch. The two hands both turned red and caught on fire, then started to spin really fast as if time was speeding up. Butch rubbed his eyes and when he looked again, it was back to normal. "I'm started to see things now… but they're not really there."

"Or are they?" A voice said.

Butch suddenly felt a wave of fear shoot up his spine. He couldn't wait any longer; he kicked the bathroom door opened and saw Buttercup taking a bath. She screamed, but Butch just ran to her and covered her mouth. "Buttercup Listen to me! I love you with all my heart and soul! I'm sorry about the thing with the paint and my chest, but I just didn't know how to get you to like me!" While Butch was talking, he didn't notice it but he had gotten in the tub with her and was on top of her. "Please forgive me Buttercup! PLEASE!!!"

Buttercup was shocked, angry, and embarrassed. "Butch…"

"What?"

"Get…OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buttercup kicked him off of her, and he broke through the wall and fell in the yard.

Brick was still singing. "Try to reach inside of me  
Try to gain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of

Simple Curiosity  
Trying to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now" He was really into it, but when he looked up Blossom was gone. "WHAT THE?!?!" Brick through the microphone and guitar on the ground and kicked the boom box. "Damn it where did she go!?!?"

Blossom rushed into the bathroom. "Buttercup what's wrong?! I heard you scream!"

Buttercup was out of the bath tub and had a towel around her. She was going to tell her sister, but she couldn't because she was too embarrassed. "N-nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok…" Blossom walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. When she looked out the window Brick was gone and his equipment was broken. "Where did he go?"

Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the couch. They were too busy talking to care about Buttercup's scream.

"So you've always loved me, but you just couldn't tell me because of your brothers?" Bubbles asked

Boomer nodded.

"Wow…"

"And I've always wanted to tell you that…you're really cute."

Bubbles blushed.

At that moment, Brick stormed in and saw them. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He pointed at Boomer, but he didn't give him a chance to respond. "Did you and Butch come up with your own plan?! That's unbelievable!!! I'm the leader so I come up with the plans!!! You know what? Forget it!! I have bigger problems to deal with! Boomer go home!"

"But-"

"GO HOME!!!"

Boomer glanced at Bubbles before he flew out of their and found Butch unconscious on the ground. "Butch wake up!"

Butch woke up. "What happened?"

"I don't know but we've got to go home."

"What about Brick?"

"He's staying for some reason."

"I'm not leaving without Brick!"

"Why not?"

"Because while we're out here he could be busting a move with Blossom!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well I can't go back in there because of Buttercup…So we're gonna wait for him and then ask him what he did in there."

"Fine."

Brick walked up the stairs, ignoring Bubbles' confused look. He forced the door open and found Blossom sitting on the bed. "What the hell Blossom!?"

"What? I should ask you that."

"What?"

"You left right in the middle of your song."

"That's only because you left."

"I had to check on something, and I came back later."

"Oh…well?"

"Well what?"

"How was the song?"

"It was…random. Why did you sing that song to me?"

"Because it's an awesome song! And I was trying to express my love for you."

"…Shouldn't you have sung a love song?"

"I'm not that kind of person, babe."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Well it doesn't matter that it wasn't a love song, it was sweet anyway."

Brick smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean that I'm going to trust you. You're still a villain."

Brick sighed and looked down. "I knew it was too good to be true… I guess I'm leaving then." Brick started floating and went to the window. "See ya Blossom."

"…See ya Brick." She smiled slightly.

Brick smiled back and flew out the window, only to be grabbed by his brothers.

"What did you do in there?!" Butch asked.

Brick pushed them away. "I talked to her about the song. She said it was sweet."

"Really?" His brothers asked.

"Yep. How did thing's go with you and Bubbles, Boomer."

"Before you made me leave, I saw her blush."

"Awesome."

"Yeah…If you let me stay I could have gotten her to really love me."

"Too bad. What about you Butch."

"…I went in the bathroom while she was taking a bath, and told her how much I loved her. At some point I got on top of her and was looking straight into her eyes. She was so angry she knocked me through a wall."

"Are you serious?" Brick asked.

Butch didn't say anything.

"Dude you're just making her hate you more!"

"Whatever, I still have time to get her to love me."

"Every second counts, Butch."

Butch just flew off, and his brothers followed him. Brick was happy about how things were going for him and Boomer, and he had only one thing on his mind. 'Brick and Boomer: 1. Butch: NEGATIVE 5!!!'

To be continued…


	11. Day 5: Newcomer

Note: There will be a new character in this chapter, and she was created by my good friend sk8inpiro21. The reason I let her make a new character for my story, is because she gave me my fiftieth review. (Congratulations sk8inpiro21!)

Brick and Boomer were sitting under a big tree at the park; they were relaxing since they thought that they pretty much already got their counterparts to like them. Boomer was especially happy, he saw Bubbles blush so he figured that somewhere deep down she loved him.

"Well Boomer, it looks like we're not going to hell after all." Brick said, turning to Boomer.

"Yep, life is so good."

"Literally."

Brick and Boomer both laughed for a little while before they turned their attention to the arcade across the street.

"Hey Brick, do you remember when that demon gave us those scars at that arcade?"

"Yep…you know I made not have looked like it, but I was almost scared to death when he started beating us up."

"What do you mean you didn't look like it? It was obvious that you were terrified." Boomer smirked.

Brick stood up. "No it wasn't! You're just saying that because you were scared even more then me!"

"Was not!"

"Yes you were, come on Boomer you're the weakest out of all of us, of course you were gonna be the most terrified."

"I wasn't scared! Look, I'm not in the mood to argue, so lets just say Butch was the most scared and call it a day."

"Alright." Brick looked back at the arcade. "Dude…do you see that?"

"What?"

"That." Brick pointed to the arcade.

"The arcade?"

"No! Inside the arcade!"

"That pacman game?"

"No!"

"Space invaders?"

"No!"

"That Japanese man wearing a red-"

"NO!! THAT GIRL PLAYING THE BOXING GAME!!!!"

Boomer looked and saw the girl. She wore a midnight blue dress, a black skull clip in her hair, and a red electric guitar necklace. Her hair was long, black, and had teal streaks. She was playing Brick's favorite boxing game at the arcade.

He looked back at Brick. "What about her? Are you falling in love with her?! Because if you are that could ruin our whole plan to stay out of he-"

"I'm not in love with her!!! Did you see her score!?!? She beat my high score!!! MY HIGH SCORE!!!! I WORKED SO HARD TO GET IT!!!!!"

Boomer looked down at the ground. "You don't have to be mean about it…"

"Come on!" Brick grabbed his brother and pulled him to the arcade. They went inside and walked straight to the girl. She didn't seem to notice them.

Brick was only angered by the fact that she didn't know they were there. "Hey!!"

She turned to them and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you dudes?"

Brick walked closer to her. "I'm Brick Jojo, owner of the high score for this game."

"Not anymore, Brick. Now you're just Brick Jojo."

Before Brick could do anything he might regret, Boomer spoke. "And who are you?"

"You can call me Becca."

Boomer smiled. "I like that name."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Boomer-"

"Jojo" Becca interrupted. "I figured you were his brother, though I don't know how someone as nice as you could be related to someone like him."

"Shut up!" Brick said. "Boomer may be nice, but he's a complete idiot!"

Becca smirked. "Then I'm glad I hate geniuses" She then took Boomer's hand and they walked out of the arcade, leaving Brick alone.

"Well…" He said. "There's only one thing left to do…BEAT BECCA'S HIGHSCORE!!!!" Brick ran to the game and immediately started playing it.

Boomer and Becca walked a few feet before they saw Butch sitting on top of a building.

"Hey Butch what are you doing up there?" Boomer asked.

Butch just looked at him then looked away.

"Butch?" Boomer flew up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Everything…Buttercup hates me and I'm going to hell…"

"Come on Butch, you'll get her to like you. You're a Rowdyruff Boy, you can do anything."

Butch just sighed.

Boomer placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, she will fall in love with you."

Butch looked at Boomer. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Don't hold you're breath Butch." Becca said, making Butch look down at her.

"Who are you?"

"Becca, and Buttercup will never love you. She hates you with every last bit of her soul."

"She will fall in love with me! I can make her!"

"You can't make a girl fall in love with you, she has to do it on her own you idiot."

"Shut the hell up!"

"I see why she hates you."

Butch jumped down from the building. "I said shut up!"

"You'll probably never get a girlfriend and die alone."

Butch couldn't take it anymore, his fist went straight for her stomach. He expected to feel it impact, but h didn't. When he looked he was surprised to see that she had stopped him punch. "W-what the???"

Becca smirked. "Bad idea Butch." Her eyes suddenly turned yellow, and a ball of energy appeared in her other hand."

Butch was shocked, Becca had superpowers just like him and his brothers.

"Becca! Stop!" Boomer flew to her, but stopped when she sent him an evil glare.

Brick came flying towards them. "Guess what? I got a higher score then Becca!!!" His smile was replaced with a shocked expression when he saw what was happening.

Becca was about to hit Butch with the energy ball, when her watch started beeping. Her eyes went back to normal and the energy ball disappeared. "Sorry boys but I have to go." She turned to leave. "Take care Boomer." With that said, she flew off.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch all looked at each other. "What the hell!?!?!" They all asked.

Becca was about to leave the city of Townsville, when she saw the Powerpuff Girl's house. "Hmm I guess before I leave I could go meet the girls." She descended to the house. When she saw the windows she decided to just fly right in. After she did she looked around and saw that she was in the girl's room. It was filled with all kinds of toys and games. Bubbles was asleep on the bed. Becca walked over to her. "Hey Bubbles, wake up."

Bubbles started to move around and sat up. She rubbed her eyes before she opened them and saw Becca. "…Who are you???"

"I'm Becca." She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Um…how did you get in here?"

"That's not important, I want to meet your sisters."

"Ok…BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP!!!!! A GIRL NAMED BECCA SOMEHOW GOT INTO OUR HOUSE AND SHE WANTS TO MEET YOU TWO!!!!!"

Blossom and Buttercup quickly entered the room and examined Becca.

"Becca?" Blossom said.

"How did she get in here? We were in the living room so she could have come through the front door." Buttercup said.

Becca walked to Blossom and Buttercup. "I've wanted to meet you girls for a long time."

"That's…great." Blossom said, a little suspicious. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"That's not important."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, then back at Becca.

"So… now that you're here…what do you want to do?" Buttercup asked.

"Actually, I have to go home. I just came here to meet you."

"Oh."

Blossom walked to her. "Do you want us to take you home? We could fly you there."

"No thanks, I don't need you to take me." Becca walked to the window. "Bye girls."

"Bye." The three of them said.

Before they knew it, Becca leaped out the window.

They all gasped and looked down to see her falling. Before any of them could save her, she ascended back to the sky and flew out of Townsville.

They had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Did she just fly???" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles and Blossom just nodded.

"How???????"

Blossom walked to the bed and sat on it. "I don't know, but if she ever comes back we have to ask her."

"Ok." Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Good..." Blossom started thinking. 'I wonder if Brick and his brothers saw Becca, they probably didn't. Who would go to the Rowdyruff Boys, then the Powerpuff girls?' Blossom's eyes widened. 'Someone who might have a plan to take over the world or something like that. Could Becca actually be evil? She seemed nice but… she didn't want to tell us that much about herself. Usually fans like to have long conversations with us rather then just greetings. For now I'm just going to wait for her to return, and if she does I'll learn more about her.'

Brick, Butch and Boomer were all sitting on top of the tallest building in Townsville.

"This is bad…" Brick said.

"How is it bad?" Boomer asked.

"Another person with super powers means another villain, OR HERO!!!"

"Oh…"

"If Townsville get's another hero how will we be able to defeat them all???"

"We can't" Butch spoke up.

Brick thought for a moment then sighed. "Then I guess we'll have to convince her to be evil. She already likes Boomer so maybe it's possible."

Butch and Boomer didn't argue. It was actually a pretty good plan, even though they would have to let a girl on their team it was better then getting another enemy that might be as strong as the Powerpuff Girls.

Brick was trying to figure out how to do it. Getting her to join them might be easy, but if they did would it make the girls hate them? Buttercup already hated Butch but Bubbles and Blossom were starting to like him and Boomer. He finally realized that until they got their scars removed, they could get Becca to turn evil and join them. Brick sighed and looked at the sky. "Not only do we have our scars to deal with, now we have this newcomer…"

They all sat there and stared at the sky until they finally decided to leave and do whatever.

To be continued…

Once again everyone, Becca was made by sk8inpiro21. Congratulate her when you get the chance to. 


	12. Day 6: Date

The Powerpuff Girls were all sitting on their bed looking out the window. They had been waiting for Becca to return for a day. They thought that someone with superpowers would at least be seen flying through the town or something, but they could never see her.

Buttercup sighed for the twelfth time. "This is stupid, there's no way she's coming back."

Blossom looked at her. "Why wouldn't she?"

"She has no reason to, she already met us."

"Yeah but don't you think she would like to visit us?"

"That depends. If she's a fan then maybe, but I don't think she is."

"Why not?" Bubbles entered the conversation.

"Because she has powers of her own, why would she be fans of people who can do the same things she can?"

Blossom thought for a moment. Buttercup had a point; there was a good chance that Becca wasn't a fan of them.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Bubbles rushed to the door and opened it. She was a little surprised to see Boomer. "Boomer?"

"H-hey Bubbles…" He looked nervous, and He wasn't looking at her.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No…I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?"

Boomer struggled to get the words to come out of his mouth. It was like the hardest thing he'd ever done. "W-will you…g-go on a…date…with me?"

Bubbles blushed at the question he just asked her. "Sure Boomer…"

Boomer immediately looked at her. "Why not?! I'm a cool guy! Can't you please just give me a… did you say yes?"

Bubbles nodded.

"Wow…ok… I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00."

She nodded again.

"Cool… see ya Bubbles." He turned around and flew up into the air. When he looked back he could see Bubbles waving to him. He waved back and then dashed off, leaving behind a blue trail. 'Wow,' He thought. 'I've got a date. I'm not going to go to hell. Brick's going to love to hear about this.' He was almost home when he saw a yellow light heading straight for him. He was barely able to dodge it. "What the heck is that?!"

The light kept going until it was out of sight.

Boomer looked in the direction it went for a while then just shrugged and continued heading home.

Bubbles flew back up to her room to tell her sisters the good news. "Guess what!!!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other.

"You lost your mind?" Buttercup teased.

"No! I have a date!"

"With who?" Blossom asked.

"Boomer."

"BOOMER!?!?!" Buttercup yelled.

"How did you get a date with Boomer?" Blossom asked.

"He came here and asked me out."

Blossom thought about it for a while. "Bubbles, you can't go."

Bubbles' smile quickly faded and was replaced with a shocked expression. "…W-what?"

"You can't go on a date with Boomer."

Bubbles could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Why not?"

"He's a Rowdyruff Boy, it's just not right." Blossom felt like dating a Rowdyruff Boy was against the Powerpuff rules. They were villains, even though they hadn't done anything that bad in a while. They were actually trying to be nice to her sisters and her. Brick even sang her a song, but even though it was sweet that didn't mean it was ok to become their friends and date them.

Bubbles was about to cry. "But…"

"My decision is made."

She knew that at that she couldn't change her sister's mind, so she burst into tears and flew downstairs.

Buttercup was smiling. "Good for you Blossom, you told her that she couldn't date that jerk."

Blossom didn't respond, she just sat on the bed and thought about what she had done.

Buttercup started looking out the window. There wasn't anything unusual going on in Townsville. She kept looking until a yellow light broke through the window at almost light speed and knocked her down.

Blossom quickly got prepared to fight what ever it was that had broken into their house. When the light diminished, she saw a familiar face.

"Hello Blossom."

Blossom's eyes had widened. It was Becca. She had returned.

Buttercup stood up and yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?! YOU CANT JUST BURST THROUGH OUR WINDOW LIKE THAT!!!!"

Becca turned to her. "Don't you do it all the time?"

Buttercup just stared at her. She was right, she did do a lot when she had to get to Townsville quickly and didn't have time to open it.

"What are you doing here Becca?" Blossom asked.

"I came to see you."

"Oh." 'I better stay on my guard, I don't know whether she's a new villain or not.'

"Where's Bubbles?" She asked.

Buttercup answered before Blossom could. "We told her she couldn't date that idiot Boomer so she flew downstairs crying."

Becca looked at her, confused. "Why can't she date him?"

"Because he's a villain." Blossom said.

"No… I talked to him and his brothers yesterday, and there's no way he's a villain. If he does anything bad it's because his brothers tell him to."

"No it's because he likes to do bad things." 'So she did talk to the Rowdyruff Boys. That just makes me more suspicious.'

"Dating those boys is a mistake." Buttercup said.

"Boomer's a nice guy." Becca said.

"Yeah right." Buttercup said. "If he's nice then why does he terrorize the town?"

Becca was about to say something but she didn't, instead she walked to the door. "You two can be so childish. I don't know how you girls became so popular. Bubbles is the only one that thinks."

Blossom and Buttercup gasped as Becca walked out the door. She made her way down the stairs and quickly spotted Bubbles crying on the couch. "Hey Bubbles."

She looked up at her then got back to crying.

"There's no reason to cry, everything's going to be ok."

"No it's not! My sisters won't let me date Boomer!"

Becca sat next to her. "Well maybe it's for the best."

Bubbles looked at her with tears running down her cheeks. "It's not for the best. My sisters always tell e what I can and can't do just because they think I'm the weakest and the most likely to make a mistake." She leaned down and started crying on Becca's shoulder.

Becca patted her back. "It's ok Bubbles, I'm sure they'll do that less as you get older."

Bubbles just continued crying.

Becca thought about what it must be like to get bossed around by your two sisters. It was difficult and it made you feel like life was unfair, but then again it was unfair. Becca got a serious look on her face. "Bubbles, you're going on that date."

Bubbles stopped crying and looked at her. "I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"But what about my sisters?"

"Forget about them. They don't have the right to tell you what to do. If you want to go on the date then just go."

Bubbles agreed with her and nodded.

"Good."

"I'm gonna go get a new dress I can wear." Bubbles ran to the door, opened it, and flew off.

Becca smiled.

"What did you just do!?!?!"

She turned around and saw Blossom standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh…Blossom."

"Why did you tell Bubbles to go on that date?!"

Becca glared at her. "Because she has the right to! You can't tell her what she can and can't do!"

"When I don't things like this happen!!!"

"Boomer's a great person; the date will be just fine!"

"How do you know?! What if this is all part of some kind of plan to destroy us!!!"

"It isn't!!"

"And what if you're helping them with it!!"

"What?!?!?!"

"Why else would you want Bubbles to go on the date?!"

"…" Becca flew to Blossom and pushed her against the wall. "I'M NOT HELPING THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS WITH A PLAN!!!!!! THERE IS NO PLAN!!!!!! BOOMER JUST WANTS TO GO OUT WITH BUBBLES, AND IF YOU WERENT SO STUBBORN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!!!!! YOU HAVE TO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE OUT OF THE TREE OF YOU WHO HAS A BRAIN!!!! YOUR SISTERS CAN THINK FOR THEMSELVES!!!!!!"

Blossom didn't know what to say after that.

Becca released her and started walking to the door.

"Fine…"

She stopped.

"I'll let her go… but Buttercup and I will have to watch her the whole time."

Becca smiled and nodded.

At the Rowdyruff Boy's house…

"This is awesome!!!" Brick yelled. "Boomer finally got Bubbles to go on a date with him!"

"Yeah!" Boomer said, just as excited as Brick.

Butch was looking at them, jealous. He finally decided to just leave, and his brothers didn't even notice.

"Boomer you have to get ready."

"Um… how do I get ready?"

"Like this." Brick flew outside, got a rose, and came back. "Give this to her."

"Ok." He took it.

"And um… I guess that's it."

"Yay."

"Oh and me and Butch are going to be spying on you and Bubbles."

"Why?"

"So we'll know what happens."

"Oh."

Brick walked outside and said to himself. "This is gonna be awesome."

At 6:55…

"Bubbles, you're gonna be late." Blossom said.

"I know!" She was putting on her new dress.

"Why did you have to fall asleep before your date?"

"I don't know, I just needed a nap." She finished putting the dress on. "How do I look?"

"You look great."

"Thanks…Blossom can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"On the date… how should I act."

Blossom smiled. She knew Bubbles was going to ask her for advice. "Well Bubbles you should just be yourself, that's what made him ask you out in the first place."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Buttercup came in. "its 6:59"

"I know." Bubbles flew downstairs and to the door. "Well… here I go." She opened it and saw Boomer. "Hi… you're early."

Boomer looked at his watch. "Only by one minute."

Bubbles giggled. "So where are we going to go?"

Boomer thought about it. He didn't really make a plan for where to go, luckily he got an idea. "Let's go watch the sunset."

"Ok!"

Boomer extended his hand and Bubbles grabbed it with hers, and they flew up and headed for the best place to watch the sunset.

Blossom and Buttercup were following them from below, while the Rowdyruff Boys were above them. The reds and greens didn't know their counterparts were there.

Boomer led Bubbles to the tallest building in Townsville, where he first appear after he came back from hell. They sat at the edge and talked while they watched the sunset.

"It looks so beautiful! Thank you for taking me here Boomer."

"You're welcome Bubbles."

"I'm having a great time with you."

Boomer smiled at her and she smiled back, then they both continued watching the sunset.

"Bubbles." Boomer looked at her.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then looked away and blushed.

Bubbles also blushed, then she looked back at him. They stared into each others eyes and before they knew it, they kissed again only this time it was much longer.

Blossom couldn't help but smile at them.

Buttercup was disgusted.

Butch was jealous.

And Brick was happy.

After their kiss ended, Bubbles snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. "You know Boomer, this was the best night I've ever had."

Boomer wrapped his arms around her. "Mine too."

They stayed like that until the sun was finished setting, then they said goodbye to each other and shared one more kiss before flying home.

Bubbles now knew that she was in love with Boomer, and she planned on telling him the next day.

'This is great!' Boomer thought. 'The plan is working, but I wonder what Bubbles will feel like after I break up with her. Will she be sad? Of course she will.' He stopped and looked back at the building him and Bubbles were sitting on. 'She really loves me, and if I break up with her she'll feel terrible, but why should I care? This was the plan all along…but still… is what I'm doing really right?'

To be continued…


	13. Day 7: Love

"I can't believe you did it Boomer!!" Brick shouted, excited about his brother's accomplishment. They were in a hotel, which they stole, and were relaxing for a while.

"Yeah, me neither!" Boomer started doing a little dance of triumph, which Brick would have thought was stupid if he wasn't so happy.

"Now I just have to get Blossy to like me." Brick rubbed his chin and thought about how he was going to do that.

"First of all, I thought she already liked you and second, you're not going to call her that are you?"

Brick chucked before he spoke. "Boomer, there's a different between a girl liking you, and a girl thinking you're sweet. When a girl likes you, she snuggles with you and kisses you, like Bubbles did last night. When a girl thinks you're sweet, she'll occasionally smile at you and maybe talk to you sometimes, but it doesn't get any better then that unless you make a move."

"Ooooh." Boomer said, fascinated with what he had just learned.

"And I'm not going to call her Blossy, it would just make her mad at me and I really don't want that."

Brick and Boomer both started chuckling and soon their chuckles turned into laughter. They both sat on the couch and continued laughing until the door burst open.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

They both instantly stopped, and looked up at whoever was yelling at them. They weren't surprised to see Butch with a very mean scowl.

"Ever since Boomer's date, all I've heard was your laughter! I'm sick of it!!" Butch stood by the door glaring at his brothers.

Brick stood up, and had a smirk on his face. "You're just jealous because Buttercup hates your guts and Blossom and Bubbles are practically at our feet calling us 'master'"

Butch's scowl got worse. "That's a load of bull! Boomer's the only one who has succeeded! You, on the other hand, think that just because Blossom said you were sweet you automatically have her heart!"

Brick was starting to get angry. "That's not true."

"Yeah," Boomer said, making Brick smile. "She said what he did was sweet, she said nothing about him." After hearing that Brick's smile faded and he walked out of the hotel.

Butch smirked. "I think we really got to him this time."

"Yeah…wait was that what you were trying to do all along?"

"You know it."

Boomer thought about it for a while, then decided that he should go with Brick to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. It was funny, Brick used to always do that for him. Just as Boomer stood up and walked to the door, Butch stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"With Brick, and you should too."

"Huh?"

Boomer turned to his brother. "Ever since that whole serenade thing you haven't been trying to get Buttercup to like you."

"I'll try soon."

"But Butch, we only have four more days."

"I don't care."

Boomer looked down at the ground, then back at Butch. "The longer you wait, the less time you'll have, Butch. Don't you want to live???" He looked into Butch's eyes, and quickly could tell that his answer wasn't going to be a yes.

"Maybe dying wouldn't be such a bad thing. In hell I won't have to get a girl that I hate to like me. I'll probably just let myself die."

"But Butch…"

"There's no way I can get her to like me."

Boomer stared at his brother, and could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't usually cry, especially not in front of his brothers, but this time he couldn't stop himself. His own brother was just going to let himself die.

Butch could see that Boomer was about to cry. "Come on, don't cry. It makes you look like a baby." He saw that Boomer wasn't listening to him anymore, he was just looking at the ground watching his own tears fall. "Boomer… You'll be fine without me, I-"

"We won't be fine without you!" Boomer suddenly yelled, and looked up at Butch. "We can't be the Rowdyruff Boys without you! You're the tough one, we can't live without you. Even though we sometimes feel like you're the most annoying person out of all of us, we still love you!! I still love you!!!"

Butch waited a few seconds before speaking. "Dude… you better mean the brother kind of love."

That statement just made Boomer cry even more, and suddenly wrap his arms around his brother and hug him tightly.

Butch would have yelled at Boomer to get off, and beat the living hell out of him if he didn't feel so guilty. "Boomer…"

"What?" He asked a few seconds later.

"I'll go with you and Brick… and I won't leave until Buttercup loves me."

Boomer stared at him in disbelief, then he smiled. "Thank you Butch."

"Whatever, lets go." They both walked out the door and went in the direction they saw Brick go.

Meanwhile, Brick was flying through Townsville, deep in thought. 'Maybe Butch is right. Maybe Blossom doesn't love me yet.' He sighed then continued thinking. 'That means I have some work to do if I want to avoid death.' He quickly stopped and turned around, then he started going towards the Powerpuff Girl's house.

Butch was following Boomer, as they walked through Townsville.

"Where are we even going Boomer?" Butch asked, impatiently.

"To the girl's house."

"Don't we have to find Brick first?"

"Yeah, but he's probably gonna go there, and besides that's the only play he could do something stupid."

"Good point."

At the girls house…

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"It looks like a present." Bubbles said.

"But from who?" Blossom said. They were all standing outside, looking at a big present that was in their yard.

"Let's open it!" Bubbles said excited.

"No!" Blossom made her sisters step back. "It might be a trap."

Buttercup smirked. "Or it's a present from Bubbles' new boyfriend, Bloomer."

Bubbles blushed. "He's not my boyfriend, and his name is Boomer!"

While her sisters argued, Blossom slowly walked to the present and examined it. It looked like a normal gift, but that wasn't enough to fool her. She carefully reached for it, but before she even touched it, it burst opened and a big spider jumped out.

Blossom stared in shock, and her sisters both screamed and took several steps back.

The spider stared at them for a while, then they heard laughter coming from it.

"Huh???" They all said.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" The spider pulled its own head off, revealing the head of Becca. "That was way funnier then I thought it would be."

Blossom's shock quickly turned into rage. "So you tricked us just for your amusement?"

"No, I thought it would be fun for all of us." She smiled.

Blossom looked back at Bubbles, who was crying, and Buttercup who was comforting her. "Does it look like it was fun for all of us?!"

Becca looked at Bubbles. "Well…no."

"Exactly! That was very mean, and childish."

"Buttercup would have done the same."

Blossom sighed and looked at Becca. "Fine, just forget about it and go home."

"Well… I kind of wanted to know if you would go to my house with me."

Blossom's eyes widened. "Are you joking? There's no way we-"

"OF COURSE WE WILL!!!" Bubbles shouted, not crying anymore. Becca's suggestion must have cheered her up…a lot.

Blossom was about to argue, but didn't when Buttercup smiled and said.

"Sure, it'll be fun."

"Great! Then let's go!" Becca dashed off in a yellow flash. Bubbles and Buttercup followed, and Blossom went with them since she couldn't convince them not to go. Immediately after the girls left, Boomer and Butch arrived.

"Where's Brick?" Butch asked.

"I don't know…we must have gotten here before him."

"Great…now we have to wait."

Boomer looked up. "Hey…there's Brick!"

Butch looked and saw Brick flying in a completely different direction. "Where's he going?"

Boomer looked closely. "He's… following the girls, and-"

"Becca!!!" Butch yelled before he chased after them as fast as he could. Boomer quickly followed him.

Brick saw Butch and Boomer, but just continued following the girls. They did the same. Before any of them caught up, they saw a huge building in the middle of nowhere. They stared at it for a long time before they realized that that's where Becca was going.

Becca landed in front of the entrance. "Well… this is my home." She opened the door, and the girls saw a bunch of high tech gadgets and robots.

"Wow…" They all said.

"My dad is a scientist, just like yours. He built all of these gadgets and this building. His name is Professor Xenon. He also created me, just like how Professor Utonium made you."

"This is incredible!" Blossom said.

"Thanks. Well let's go to my room."

Just as they were about to fly, the Rowdyruff Boys came in.

"Hey girls." Brick said.

"Um…hey." Blossom looked at her sisters. Buttercup looked angry, and Bubbles was waving to Boomer.

"Hey Boomer!" Becca suddenly said, then she ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you! How have you been?"

"I've been…great actually." Boomer glanced at Bubbles, and she looked slightly surprised.

"Come on, you and your brothers can come with us." Becca tugged on Boomer's arm.

"Ok." He and his brothers followed, Butch was glaring at Becca.

"This is my room." Becca opened another door, which led into a room filled with funny looking gadgets. "These are my toys."

They all walked in. Bubbles saw this strange thing that looked like some kind of helmet. She picked it up and was about to put it on.

"Bubbles don't!" Becca yelled and took it away from her. "That's my mind control helmet. You really don't want to put it on."

"O…K…." Bubbles looked at Boomer, who was just looking around at everything.

"Hey Boomer." Becca ran to him. "Look at this." She grabbed a huge thin rectangle. 'When I cover myself with this, it can make it look like I'm wearing any outfit I want.

"Wow." Was all Boomer could say.

Becca pushed a few buttons, and in no time she looked like she was wearing the same thing Bubbles was.

Bubbles almost gasped.

"Wow…you look great in that." Boomer said while smiling.

This time Bubbles really did gasp, but everybody was too busy watching Becca to notice. She was starting to get a little jealous.

Butch smirked. "Can it make you look like you're wearing only a bikini?"

Buttercup was about to insult him, but Becca spoke first.

"Yes it can, but I would never show you boys that, unless we were at the beach."

"Then let me get my swim trunks and we can go." Butch joked.

"Sorry Butch, but now isn't a good time." Becca said, calmly.

"I know! Let's play tag!" Boomer said.

"Good Idea!!" Everyone except Butch, Bubbles said, and Boomer said. They suddenly burst into a game of tag. Buttercup was the first one to be it, so she went after Butch.

"You're never gonna catch me Buttercup."

Buttercup frowned, and flew faster. She punched Butch in the back of the head making him crash into the wall. 'You're it!"

Butch stood up and smirked. "Not for long…" Then everyone scattered to avoid getting tagged by Butch. The game went one like that for a long time until Becca's watch beeped.

"Uh oh, I have to go to bed."

"Aww." Everyone else said.

"Don't worry; we can play some other time. Bye everyone." Becca flew to Boomer and hugged him. "Bye Boomer."

Bubbles frowned at that sight.

"Bye Becca." Everyone said as they departed. Bubbles flew over to Boomer.

"Boomer?"

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"Um…" She looked away. "How do you feel about Becca?"

"She's a great person, and a really good friend." He smiled.

"Oh..." Bubbles looked back at him. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well…I…I l-love you…" She blushed at her own words.

Boomer was that surprised, he knew she loved him. He just smiled and said the following. "I love you too Bubbles."

She looked at him surprised, as if she was expecting another answer. Then she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brick went to Blossom."Hey Blossom."

Blossom looked at him and was almost surprised that he was talking to her. "Hey…"

"This might sound like a weird question, but how do you feel about me?"

Blossom thought about it for a moment. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. "Well, you're a villain… but I guess you're not a really bad one."

Brick was a little disappointed. He was expecting something better then that. "Oh…well do you want to know how I feel about you?"

"…Sure."

Brick smirked, then grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're the most important thing to me in the whole universe."

Blossom was shocked for a while, and then she blushed and spoke. "T-thank you Brick…"

He looked down at her, and then suddenly he kissed her. It wasn't a quick kiss, it was long.

Blossom was shocked again, not only because he was kissing her, but also because she was actually letting him.

Brick broke the kiss. "I love you babe."

She blushed and looked away. "…Thanks…"

Butch flew over to Buttercup.

"Get away from me you freak!" She tried to fly away, but Butch grabbed her arm.

"No. Listen, I'm done playing games. I'm not gonna do anything stupid this time. I'm sorry for everything I did in the past…it's just that… I'm not using to expressing love. You're the first, and will probably be the only girl I ever love… I need you Buttercup."

She was actually very surprised to hear this. "…You think just because you apologize I'm gonna forgive you…"

"No… you're gonna forgive me because of this." He threw his arms around her waist, and forcibly kissed her.

Buttercup was shocked for a few seconds. His lips didn't feel anything like she thought they would. They actually felt good, it was so weird. She realized what she was thinking, and pushed Butch off of her. "GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"

Butch got back and looked at her. He was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Butch… I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

Butch silently gasped at what she said. She had said it in the past, but for some reason it hurt him that time. They finally reached the point where the boys and girls had to separate.

"Bye Boomer." Bubbles said.

"Bye Bubbles."

"Bye Brick." Blossom said, quietly.

"See ya Blossom." Brick said, smirking.

Buttercup didn't even look at Butch; she just flew off with her sisters. She wiped her tears away a long time ago.

The boys went back to their stolen hotel.

"That was awesome!!!" Brick yelled.

"Totally!" Boomer said.

"You know what this calls for? Stolen pizza!! I'll be right back." Brick dashed out the window.

"I'll come too!" Boomer was about to follow him, but he was stopped by Butch. "What are you doing?"

Butch stared at him for a few seconds. "Boomer…I'm sorry ok."

"What?"

"I couldn't get Buttercup to like me… I don't think I ever will!" Butch sat on the couch and put his head in his arms.

Boomer sat next to him. "It's ok Butch, you can do it tomorrow."

"There won't always be a tomorrow!"

Boomer sighed and patted Butch's back. "Don't worry I know you can do it. You're Butch, the strongest Rowdyruff Boy. You can do anything."

Butch didn't respond.

"Listen Butch…I know you're not going to die. You would never die this easily. You're going to stay with us forever."

By that time, Butch was silently crying in his arms. He wasn't going to let Boomer know he was. "Boomer…"

"What?"

"I will get Buttercup to love me… for you and Brick, and nobody is going to stop me! Not even the devil himself! If he tries to I'll just kill him!!!" Butch looked up and Boomer, forgetting about his tears.

Boomer smiled, and then hugged Butch. "I know you will." After that he flew out the window to follow Brick.

Butch looked up at the ceiling. 'I'm not gonna screw up next time, Buttercup will love me… no matter how little chance there is of it happening.' He mentally slapped himself after that. 'No there is a 100% chance of her falling in love with me!! I WILL DO THIS!!!.....Somehow…."

To be continued…

Well… longest chapter I've ever made, and I'm dedicating it to Laughing Riot! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! So anyway…READ AND REVIEW!!!!! But I guess if you're reading this then you already read it so…..REVIEW!!!!!


	14. Day 8: Misery

The lights were off, and the room was black dark. The only light in the room was from a digital clock lying on the floor. It said 8:21am. Underneath all the darkness in the room, it was a huge mess. There was pizza all over the floor, and soda, and even some candy. It looked like someone came into the room and smashed everything up.

Suddenly, a yawn could be heard, as someone slowly stood up and tried to examine the room. He couldn't see a thing, it was too dark. "Boomer, could you get the lights?" He asked, only to be ignored. "Boomer get the lights!" He still didn't get an answer. "Fine if you're gonna be a sissy… Butch get the lights!"

Still nobody answered him.

"Fine then, I'll get them myself!" He slowly tried to find the light switch in the large dark room. "I always have to do everything myself…" He mumbled. "My brothers are useless, all they do is sit around and take credit for the things I do. I should have them k-" He accidentally stepped on a soda can and tumbled forward before falling. He was expecting to crash into a wall in front of him, but when he hit it, it went forward and opened. Light rushed into the room, revealing the mess.

Brick stood up and observed his surroundings. He saw that it was the door he fell into, and that he was still at his stolen hotel. When he turned around and saw the huge mess, he smiled at the fun he had the night before. He stole pizza, soda, and even decided to get some candy. It was amazing. Then Brick remembered his brothers, so he walked back into the hotel and yelled. "Alright guys, why are you ignoring me!?!?"

The room was silent after that.

Brick looked around and saw that nobody was there. Where could his brothers have gone? He walked over to the couch and sat on it to think. He spotted two notes on the armrest, one was written in blue ink, and the other was green. He picked up the blue on and red it.

"Dear Brick, I've gone on another date with Bubbles. Wish me luck.

Boomer."

Brick smiled, he knew that Boomer had completed his mission. He put down the note and picked up the other one.

"I have gone to get Buttercup to fall in love with me, and this time she will! I don't care what I have to do! I WILL GET HER TO LIKE ME!!!

From the worlds toughest fighter; Butch."

Brick sighed after he finished the note and dropped in on the floor. Butch was doing a horrible job at getting Buttercup to like him, and if he couldn't do it he would have to go to hell. His thoughts soon drifted to how he was doing with Blossom. At the moment, she was almost in love with him. All she needed was a little push. Brick smirked, he intended on being that push. He picked up one slice of pizza and flew out the door, going towards the girl's house.

As he flew through the sky, he thought about Butch's chances of getting Buttercup to like him. 'So far Butch hasn't gotten Buttercup to like him in any kind of way, and she would rather cut her own leg off then be any kind of friend with him… anyone would say he's screwed, but this is Butch I'm thinking about. When he wants something he takes it, even if the thing he wants is the love of a woman.'

Brick stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed something below him. He looked down and saw Boomer walking down a sidewalk with Bubbles. They were holding hands. Brick couldn't help but smile, he knew for a fact that Boomer was going to live, and he could almost guarantee that he would do. He continued on to the girl's, and saw something unexpected.

Butch was sitting in front of the door to the house, and he looked like he was waiting for something.

"Butch, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be messing around with Buttercup?"

Butch glared at his brother, then responded. "She and Blossom went off to fight a monster or something."

"Really? Well did you see Buttercup?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't even look at me. Every time I tried to talk to her she acted like I wasn't there."

Brick sighed. "Man you have to get her to like you! We're running out of time!"

"It's not as easy as it looks! Blossom didn't hate your guts, and Bubbles can't hold a grudge against anyone!" Butch shouted as he stood up.

"Whatever dude, all I know is that you're life depends on getting this chick to like you. Don't you care about your life?"

"Hell yes I do, but can't you see I'm trying everything! She just naturally hates me!"

"…Listen, I don't have time to fight with you, I have to go mess with Blossom. Where is she?"

"Weren't you listening? She went with Buttercup to fight a monster."

Brick looked at his watch then back at Butch. "Then I guess we have to wait for them." He sat down next to his green eyed brother. For the next hour or so they said nothing and just stared into space. Neither of them wanted to continue waiting, but they also didn't want to just give up and go home. Butch needed to see Buttercup whenever he could, and Brick still had to work on his relationship with Blossom.

"That's it, I can't wait any longer." Butch said as he stood up.

"What? Are you gonna go home?"

"No, I'm gonna go find them myself. I'm not gonna let some monster use up all of my time to steal Buttercup's heart."

"You're gonna look for them?! But you-"

Before his brother could finish, Butch sped off into the sky and off to into Townsville.

Brick sighed. "Why don't my brothers ever listen to me?" After a few moments of waiting for an answer that was never going to come, he followed Butch.

Back at the boys stolen hotel…

"Are you sure this is ok?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course it is," Boomer said. "This is our hotel."

"Well… if you say so."

Boomer pushed open the door with his left hand. They slowly entered the residence, still holding hands. Bubbles covered her nose the instant she smelled the old pizza.

"Eww what's that smell???"

"The pizza? My brothers kind of had a party last night…"

"Oh… it stinks!"

"Well we could go into the bedroom, there's no pizza in there."

"Ok."

Boomer led Bubbles to the bedroom, and then opened the door so they could walk in. Everything was going according to his plan. He was finally going to get some alone time with Bubbles, so he could make a serious move.

"Hey Boomer," Bubbles said. "Why did you want me to com-" Her sentence was interrupted by Boomer's lips crashing into hers. She was a little surprised for a moment, but just went along with it.

Boomer smiled into the kiss. Bubbles was letting him do it, but how far would she let it go? Slowly, he pushed her toward the bed. She still complied, then after they made it to the bed Boomer gently pushed her down on it and lay on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He was feeling total bliss at that moment, until he felt Bubbles trying to push him off of her, so he sat up to see what was wrong.

"Wait… I don't think I'm ready for this." She said. Her cheeks were a dark red.

Boomer mentally sighed, he knew something like that might happen. Bubbles always seemed to take things slow, and never move quickly. It was just one of the things that made her who she was. At that point, Boomer had two options. The first one was to give up, and the second one was to keep trying. He chose the second one. "Why not?"

"I… just think we should wait."

Boomer wasn't good at trying to convince girls to do certain things, so he thought about what Brick would say. "Come on babe, I think you're ready. I know I certainly am."

Bubbles didn't expect him to say something like that, but she still responded. "I don't think I am, so lets just wait a while."

"But you-" Boomer stopped in the middle of his sentence when he got an idea. "…You would be ready if you loved me… you do love me… don't you?" All of the emotions showing in his eyes were fake, and he was mostly lying.

Bubbles sat up. "Of course I do, but-"

"Then you should be ready for this."

Bubbles looked down and bit her lower lip, trying to figure out what she should do.

Meanwhile, Butch and Brick were still flying through the air looking for the two Powerpuff Girls. Neither of them had said anything since they first started the search. They didn't want to give up, because Butch still had to get Buttercup to not hate him, and Brick still wasn't finished getting Blossom to love him. The odds were pretty good for Brick, but they were against Butch.

"Look! Down there!" Butch suddenly yelled.

Brick did as he was instructed and looked. He saw Blossom and Buttercup lying on the ground, and they looked hurt. He and Butch quickly descended and landed in front of the girls. After observing them, Brick could tell that they were still conscious, so he helped Blossom stand up. "What happened?"

"It was the monster…" She said. "It was too strong for us."

"Really?" Brick asked.

"Yes… we tried everything, but our attacks were useless."

Brick smirked behind her back. He had always been waiting for they day the girls faced something they couldn't defeat. "Oh… well you should go home and rest."

"We can't go home!" She suddenly yelled. "If we do then that monster will destroy Townsville!"

"Well what else can we do?! You can't beat it, especially not in this condition!"

Blossom tried to think of something to say, but in the end she just sighed in defeat.

Butch turned his head and glanced at Buttercup. She was on her feet, and had her back turned to them and her arms crossed. Then Butch got a crazy idea. "Me and Brick could go after the monster."

Everyone, even Buttercup, looked at him.

"You can't do that, you'll get hurt just like us."

"What? You think we can't do it?" Brick said.

"Well… I just think you'll get injured, since we weren't able to beat it."

Brick smirked. "Aww it's cute how you care about my safety."

Blossom blushed just as Brick and Butch dashed upward into the sky. She would have followed them if she wasn't so weak from her battle.

"I hope that monster kills Butch." Buttercup said, angrily.

Blossom sighed. "Come on Buttercup." They both started slowly floating home.

The two boys spotted a trail of giant footprints. They followed them across town, making several left and right turns. Finally they found what they were looking for. A giant armadillo was smashing some buildings with it's tail.

"Bingo!" Butch said before he flew straight at the beast.

"Butch wait!" Brick said, but he was too late. Butch was already flying in circles around the monster, blasting it with every attack he had. None of them even caught it's attention.

Finally, after the twentieth attack, the armadillo acknowledged his existence and knocked him away with one swift motion of his tail. Butch came crashing down in a nearby construction sight.

Brick didn't take any time to see if his brother was ok, instead he examined the creature in front of him. Most of it was protected by it's shell, but places like it's head and it's legs weren't protected. He dashed at it's giant head, and gave it a hard punch.

It took two steps back, but recovered quickly. Suddenly, it shot massive sound waves out of it's mouth.

As they collided with Brick, he could feel his body vibrating because of the force of the waves. After it ended, Brick fell to the ground, and then soon fell unconscious.

By the time that happened, Butch had barely sat up. He was surprised by how strong that thing was, and he was beginning to doubt himself. If he couldn't stop it Townsville would be destroyed, and so far he hadn't even been able to leave a mark on it.

"Hey Butch."

Butch quickly turned around to see who it was that was speaking to him. He wasn't happy to see that it was Becca. "Oh it's you…"

"Yeah it's me." She said. "Aren't you going to go back out there and fight?"

"What's the point, I can't defeat it."

"What do you mean you can't defeat it?! You're Butch Jojo! You can do anything!"

Butch simply looked at the ground.

Becca sighed and sat next to him. "Listen, there were many times when I thought I couldn't defeat a giant monster, but I didn't give up and do you know why?"

"…Why?"

"Because I knew if I did everything and everyone I loved would be at stake and if you don't beat this thing then everyone you love will be at stake."

"But I can't!"

"Yes you can! You just have to find the strength locked deep inside you."

"That's stupid." Butch stood up and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Becca stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!"

"No! If you let everyone you ever liked die you'll never forgive yourself! I know… because a long time ago I was in a situation like this, except I didn't have a choice. I couldn't save my best friend when he needed me…"

Becca's point of view and Flashback…

Two years ago, before I moved to Townsville, I was as happy as I could be. There were no threats and lots of people to talk to and play with. I was very popular since I had superpowers, but I never had to use them to save the day. Professor Xenon was trying to make a potion that could give all humans superpowers, but it never seemed to work properly. I didn't think he would ever get it to work, but it didn't matter, people could live without powers.

One night, while I was asleep, he was testing his latest potion on a frog he found in the forest. Since I was asleep I'm not sure what happened, but I think when the first drop hit the frog it jumped up into the air and started gliding around the room.

"It works!" he yelled, waking me up. I hurried out of my room and to his lab, but before I got there I saw a small black ball come through the window. Just as it impacted the ground, a cloud of black smoke filled the room. I couldn't see, but I could hear men running into Professor Xenon's lab. When I finally found the door and entered the lab, I saw three men and one of them had a gun to my father's head.

"Get away from my dad!!!" I yelled, but just before I could go to save him, he spoke.

"No Becca! I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Don't worry."

"…Ok."

Then one of the men spoke. "Alright Xenon, hand over the chemical x!" That must have been what he put in his potion.

"No," He said. "Chemical x is very dangerous if you don't know how to use it, and you clearly don't."

"I don't care how dangerous it is, give it to me or we'll blow your brains out!"

Professor Xenon looked like he was out of options. He walked over to a beaker filled with a black liquid. He picked it up and handed it to one of the men.

The man smiled and then he and his gang turned around to leave, but just as my dad started walking to me, the man with the gun turned around and pulled the trigger.

When I saw this, I screamed. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

But before the bullet hit Professor Xenon, a boy came out and leaped in front of him. The bullet hit him in the chest and he slowly fell on the ground with his blood spilling out.

I stood there in shock for a moment, then I decided to go and see who it was that gave their life to save my dad. When I reached him, I gasped and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe who it was that saved my father. I fell to my knees as tears ran down my cheeks, then and leaned my head forward and stared at the corpse below me. He was my best friend…

He looked just like me, but only as a boy and he had powers like me too.

"Breach…" I said quietly. "BREEEEEAAAAAAACH!!!!"

End of flashback, and normal POV.

Becca now had tears streaming down her cheeks. "After that my dad took me here to get away from whoever those men were, and he's been really strict about the things I do. He doesn't want me to end up like Breach, that's why I have this watch that beeps when I have to come home…"

Butch's eyes were wide. He had no idea Becca had suffered like that in the past, and he actually felt sorry for her.

"I don't want you to feel the same pain I had to feel, Butch. You have to destroy that armadillo for your friends, for your family, and for Buttercup."

That last word was enough to make Butch dart up into the air, with tears in his eyes. He quickly flew at the armadillo and gave it a hard punch in the face. The punch was enough to send it into a building, but Butch wasn't done yet. A green light surrounded him as he screamed in anger and sadness. With one quick movement, he blasted the armadillo into the air. Before it fell to the ground, he kicked it so hard that it went miles away and landed in an ocean.

"You did it!" Becca said happily as Butch landed in front of her.

"…I'm sorry." He said before walking away.

"…Sorry? For what?" She asked.

"Everything." Before Becca could respond, Butch flew up into the sky and headed for the girl's house.

"…What was that all about?" She asked, and then she heard a sound behind her so she turned around.

Brick had just woken up and was trying to stand up. "What happened?"

"Butch defeated the armadillo."

"He what?!" Brick ran to Becca. "He did it all by himself!? While I was knocked unconscious?! Man I looked like such an idiot out there!" He paused for a second. "But wait! Blossom doesn't know I was knocked unconscious, so I can just tell her that I helped Butch do!" With that said, Brick flew off in the direction his brother went.

Becca was speechless. She decided to just go home and see how Professor Xenon was doing.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was sitting on her bed in her room thinking about how things were going with Butch. She prayed that he would be killed, or at least injured. Then she saw him come in through her window, and knew that could only mean one thing. "You retreated before it could kill you?" She teased him.

"No! I sent that thing to hell!" He shot back.

"W-what?!?! You mean you-"

"Yep! I beat it!"

Buttercup didn't know what to say, Butch did something that she couldn't do herself. It angered her. "Whatever! I'm still stronger then you!" She shouted, before getting up and walking to the door, only to be stopped by Butch.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to-"

"LISTEN!!!" He yelled so loud it would be impossible not to hear him.

Buttercup didn't say anything and just listened.

He sighed. "When I found out what that armadillo did to you, it hurt me on the inside. I didn't know if you were gonna be ok or what. I was afraid you were gonna die, and that's that last thing I want. I guess I'm trying to tell you that if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on."

"…You can't be serious."

"I am. You mean everything to-"

"You're lying!!! You don't care about me, and you don't love me! It's all just part of some kind of evil plot!"

"Buttercup, I'm telling you the truth!"

"No you're not! My sisters may have fallen for this trick, but I won't!" Buttercup continued walking to the door.

Butch grabbed her arm. "Why won't you believe me when I tell you that I love you?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!" Buttercup shook her arm free from his grasp. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU HATE ME AND I HATE YOU!!!!" She walked out of the room, leaving Butch alone.

"Buttercup…" He didn't know what to do next.

Right outside the house, Blossom was sitting on the porch waiting for Brick to return. She saw Butch come without him, and quickly got worried. What if he was killed? What if Butch couldn't save him? Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Brick land in her yard and run to her. "Brick you're ok!"

"Yeah I am, and I beat the armadillo!"

"You did???"

"That's right! I'm that master!"

Blossom didn't know how he could have beaten something so powerful, but she didn't care. At least he was ok. "I'm glad you're ok." She said, and then she gave him a hug.

"I'm glad too babe." He smiled.

Then she did something that totally surprised him. She kissed him right on the lips. It was only for about three seconds, but it was still a kiss. She blushed but still looked into his crimson eyes. "Brick… I love you."

'Oh…my…god… I DID IT!!!!' He thought. "I love you too Bloss." After he said that, he saw Butch come out of the window. "Um, I have to go talk to my brothers back at home. I'll miss you babe." He gave her one more kiss before flying over to Butch.

"Bye Brick." Blossom waved to him.

Brick made it to Butch and then immediately said: "I DID IT!!! I GOT HER TO LOVE ME!!!!"

"That's great…" He said sadly.

"Buttercup still hates you, doesn't she?"

He nodded.

"Man you've got to try harder!"

"If you saw me you wouldn't be saying that!!!" He shouted.

Brick didn't respond to Butch's sudden outburst. Instead he looked forward and was a little surprised to see Boomer and Bubbles walking together.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Boomer asked.

"Of course." Then they shared one more kiss before Bubbles left Boomer and went back to her house.

Boomer noticed his brothers, and ran to them. "HEY GUYS!!! GUESS WHAT?!?!"

"You got smarter?" Brick joked.

"No… my relationship with Bubbles just went up a level."

"What do you mean?"

Boomer whispered something in Brick's ear.

"NO WAY!!!"

"YES WAY!!!"

"SO YOU AND BUBBLES!?!?!"

"YEP!!!!"

"OH MY GOD THAT'S AWESOME!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!"

Butch sighed at the sight of his brothers in happy relationships. He wished he was in one.

Brick and Boomer just laughed at Butch when they saw how depressed he was.

"But seriously dude, you'll get her soon enough." Brick said after he finished laughing, then he walked off.

"Yeah, you will." Boomer followed Brick.

Butch thought about how hard it would be to get her to like him, and how much time he had. He had to get a girl that hated his guts to love him in two days. He was screwed to the point where it was gonna be a hell of a hard time getting out.

But… he had to do it.

To be continued…


	15. Day 9 and 10: Ruff Love

This is the last chapter, just so you know. 

Butch's POV…

Today was the day. I was going to get Buttercup to fall in love with me, no matter what it took. This time I wasn't going to just go to her and do what ever comes to mind. For once, I had a plan. It couldn't possibly fail. I stayed up all night coming up with it. As I approached the large, white house, I started to have my doubts. "What if this doesn't work?" I thought to myself. I raised my hand toward the doorbell. "What if she isn't the one who answers the door? I didn't plan for what to do then." My hand reached the doorbell, and I took a moment to think about what I was going to do. Then I rang it.

I could hear footsteps slowly approaching the door. I waited patiently until someone opened it. It was Buttercup. Before she could say a word, I threw my arms around her waist and forcibly kissed her. This was all part of my plan. She struggled to get me off of her, but I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. This wasn't just an ordinary kiss; it was like the kind in the rated M fanfics I read. Then Buttercup punched me in the stomach so hard that I had to fall on my knees and hold it.

"I'm gonna turn you inside out for that!" She yelled. I didn't think she would react like that.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me?! I thought girls loved kisses!"

"Not from jerks like you!" She punched me again, but this time in the face. I was sent back a few yards, and landed in the street. I stood up and saw her approaching me.

"I'm not here to fight you!"

"Then you shouldn't have come at all!" She charged at me, and I simply jumped out of the way, but she grabbed my leg and slammed me into a car. Then she threw me into someone's yard.

"Why don't you believe that I love you?" I said, while in pain.

"Because it's not true…" She said, and then proceeded to do even more damage to me.

Blossom's POV…

I could hear sounds coming from outside, like someone was getting beat up. Curious about it, I flew over to the window. I gasped when I saw Buttercup beating the life out of Butch. I wondered what he could have done to make her so mad.

"Hey babe." I heard a voice say.

When I turned around I was a little surprised. "Brick?"

"That's me." He said.

"How did you get into my house?"

"That's not important." He walked to me. "I'm here for you."

"Wha-" Before I could finish, he kissed me right on the lips. I went along with it and kissed him back.

Brick's POV…

I'm a little ticked off. Boomer got Bubbles to do "It" with him before I could get Blossom to do it with me. Well that's going to change. I pushed Blossom down on her large bed and continued to kiss her. Surprisingly, she just let me. I thought I would have to do a little convincing before I was able to do… "It". I smiled and continued kissing my counterpart.

Bubbles POV…

I was walking home from another date with Boomer. We had so much fun! He took me to all of my favorite places, and he even bought me a necklace, which I was wearing. I stopped walking and suddenly gasped when I saw Buttercup very brutally attacking Butch. I quickly flew to her and tried to pull her away from him. "Stop fighting!" I cried.

When I managed to separate them, Buttercup immediately flew back inside our house. I stared at the window she flew through, and then looked at Butch.

He stood up, and I was shocked to see that he had some tears in his eyes. "Butch?"

Before I could try to talk to him, he flew up and away from me.

I decided it wasn't a good idea to follow him, so I flew through the window into my house to talk to Buttercup. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Brick and Blossom doing… "Something". I noticed Buttercup was watching too, and she was just as shocked as me. We quickly fled the room and then looked at each other. "Did you see that?" I said.

"Of course I did." There was a moment of silence.

"… So why were you beating up Butch?" I asked.

"None of your business," Buttercup said, before she walked away. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

Later that night…

Brick's POV…

"I can't believe me and Blossom actually did it!!!"

"I know dude, I didn't think you had it in you!" Boomer said.

"Hey I'm the one who's supposed to say that to you."

"Whatever."

We were in our stolen hotel talking about how much fun we were having with our counterparts. Well… except for Butch. He went in the bathroom and never came out, but me and Boomer sure as hell don't care. "You know, I could get used to dating these girls," I said.

"Yeah, me too…. Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Of course not! After that demon gets rid of our scars, we'll ditch those sissies."

"Good."

Suddenly, black smoke started to come out of nowhere. "What the hell?!" I said. Then when it cleared up, we saw him… THE DEMON!!!

"Oh curse word!" Boomer said, before he tried to fly away.

"Do no be afraid, I am not here to harm you."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm sure you are aware that you only have one day left." He spoke in a deep and scary voice.

"Yeah, but we got are girls to like us."

"Really? All of you?"

"Well… Butch couldn't get Buttercup to love him. She just hates his guts."

"Oh…" He paused. "Well that's going to be a bit of a problem, since in order for you to stay alive all three of you must get your counterparts to love you."

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!" Me and Boomer yelled.

The demon remained silent.

Me and Boomer quickly ran to the bathroom and kicked the door opened. "BUTCH!!!" We both yelled, but he wasn't there.

"Where the hell is that moron!?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know, but when I find him I'm gonna beat the hell out of him!"

The demon laughed a little. "Boys, there's no need to beat him. He's already going to go to hell."

"But he's taking us with him!" I said.

"Yes… go to bed, you're going to need your rest tomorrow."

"Who are you, my father?!"

"GO TO BED!!!!!"

Me and Boomer instantly took off our shoes and got into bed. Boomer was scared of what would happen the next day, but I was mad about it. Butch was gonna take me to hell just because he couldn't get a dumb girl to like him. What a dork.

The next day…

Me and Boomer were already up looking for Butch. He was still nowhere to be found, and it angered me. I WASN'T going to hell because of him.

"Butch where the hell are you?!" I shouted, hoping for a response.

"It's useless we'll never find him…" Boomer said.

"Yes we will! I will not go to hell!!!"

"Maybe going to hell would be better!" Boomer said, surprising me.

"…What?"

"Here we have to get girls that we hate to love us, and we have to deal with stupid citizens, and the police, and maybe hell would be better then that ."

"Yeah… you may be right. Maybe getting the girls to like us just so we won't go to hell is stupid."

"WHAT!?!?!" A voice said, behind us.

We turned around and were shocked to see Blossom and Bubbles, with tears in their eyes. "Blossom, it's-"

"Save it Brick!" She said. "Now I know that your feelings for me were fake! You don't love me, and Boomer doesn't love Bubbles!" Blossom grabbed her sister's hand and took her away from me and Boomer.

"Wait!!!" I said, but it was too late. I heard laughter coming from behind me, so I turned around and saw the demon… AND BUTCH!!! "BUTCH!!!!"

The demon spoke before Butch could. "Butch came to me and told me that he wanted me to just take you guys to hell right now."

Me and Boomer were speechless.

"Well, time to die." He pulled out a scythe.

Becca's POV…

I was walking down the street, looking for the Rowdyruff Boys. I wanted to know how things were going with them and the girls, and I wanted to see Boomer. Then I saw Blossom and Bubbles running towards me crying. "What's wrong guys?" I asked as I stopped them.

"The boys lied to us!" Bubbles said. "They never really loved us; it was all just a trick so they could stay alive."

"Oh…" I thought about it for a moment. "Do you hate them now?"

"Yes." Blossom said, still crying.

"Are you sure? Maybe you don't hate them. Maybe you actually love them more for this."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom finally looked at me.

"I mean, if you truly did love them, then this should have just made it stronger. You should be determined to earn their love now, and it starts by helping them stay alive."

"But… how do we earn their love?" Bubbles asked.

"Love will find a way."

Blossom and Bubbles started to think about it, and I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were still in love.

"Go to them." I said.

Bubbles and Blossom quickly dashed in the direction the boys were.

Buttercup's POV…

I was sitting on the couch all alone, thinking about Butch and what he did yesterday. "Stupid Butch." I said out loud.

"He's not stupid," A voice said.

"Yes he is! HE KISSED ME!!!!" I said. I already knew who it was that was talking to me.

"That's because he loves you."

"No he doesn't!"

"Really? If he doesn't love you, then why is he trying so hard to get you to love him?"

"Well… he-"

"Loves you." The voice finished.

I didn't say anything after that.

"And right now if you don't tell him that you love him he'll die."

"He will!? How?! Why?! Wait… I don't love him!"

"Yes you do, the proof is on your cheeks."

I grabbed a mirror and looked at it. I was blushing…

"And I can read your mind."

"……..OK!!! I guess I have some feelings for him!!!" I admitted.

"Good… now do you want him to die?"

"No."

"Then go to him and tell him that you love him."

After a few seconds, I nodded and flew straight through the roof.

Then, when I was gone, the same angel that revived us in the past appeared. "Go get him, Buttercup," She said.

While I was flying through the air I saw my sisters going in the same direction. We flew side by side, until we reached the boys. We all gasped when we saw a demon about to cut off their heads.

"Butch!!!" I yelled.

"Buttercup?" He said while looking at me.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you in the past! I was too stubborn to realize it, but I love you!"

The three boys, and even the demon, gasped.

"Brick, I still love you!" Blossom shouted.

They all gasped again, and then they looked at Bubbles.

Bubbles simply walked over to Boomer and gave him a hug. "I love you…" She whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

They gasped a third time.

"NOO!!!!" The demon yelled. "That's impossible!!! You're supposed to hate each other!!!!"

"Says you." I said, then he turned into dust, along with his axe… scythe... whatever."

Brick and Butch ran to me and Blossom and gave us hugs.

"You came back," Butch said.

"Of course I did." I looked at Blossom and Brick, and they were already kissing. Bubbles and Boomer were doing the same. I turned to Butch and smiled at him. He smiled back, and we positioned ourselves for our very first real kiss. When our lips made contact, it felt like fireworks were going off in my head… and it was awesome.

Becca's POV…

I watch them from the top of the tallest building in Townsville with my binoculars. They looked so cute together. They were meant for each other… but now I don't have anyone. I sighed. "Man, I wish I had someone like the girls do."

"You do," A voice said.

I turned around and saw Professor Xenon, but it was the person standing next to him that made me gasp. It was a boy similar to the Rowdyruff Boys… It was Breach, my best friend. "Breach…" I said, in disbelief.

"I was able to save him, after months of tests." My dad said.

"It's great to see you again, Becca," Breach said.

I threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!" Tears were starting to stream down my cheeks.

"Aww don't cry, I'm back and I'm never leaving again."

I looked up at him. "Thank you…" Then I leaned my head against his chest, and silently cried in his arms. I was so happy that he was back. He was my first real friend, and my best friend, and…. I love him.

The end!!

Well, that was the last chapter. It's amazing how a story that was meant to be a one shot got this long. Well, see ya soon!


End file.
